


A Hot Tutor

by Risquelle



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Teencast, hs! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risquelle/pseuds/Risquelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(forgive the name please)<br/>Lalna is failing his math class and finds himself needing tutoring to allow him to continue with robotics club. In comes Xephos, a kind boy that spurs some romantic feelings in Lalna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re failing Lalna.” The teacher stared at the aforementioned boy as he shrugged, not caring about this fact. “Until you’re passing there will be no extracurriculars. Including clubs.” Lalna’s eyes shot up to the teacher, eyes full of fear.

“But robotics club has a huge tournament coming up!” His voice was tinged with the fear of not being able to help the club create the robot needed.

“I am aware of this fact. I guess you should start working then.” The teacher was devoid of sympathy.

“Is there anything else I can do?” Lalna was desperate; he had to help make the robot.

“Well, if you come for tutoring with one of my other students everyday after school, I will have it so you can still participate in your club.” Lalna sighed a small smile playing at his face. Even with having to put up with some nerd and missing at least an hour of robotics this was a blessing. “It’ll start today. Be here right after school.” The boy nodded firmly not wanting to screw up his one and only opportunity.

 

The rest of the day passed in a way that was both quickly and slowly, filled with relief that he would still be able to participate in robotics club as well as the dread that he would have to spend an hour with someone exclusively talking about math. As Lalna’s final class came to an end and the dismissal bell sounded, he sent a final wave and smile to his good friend Nano before heading toward the classroom he was required to be in.

Lalna took a heavy sigh before opening the door of the classroom. He was surprised to find the teacher missing. The only person in the room was a brown haired, attractive boy bent over what Lalna assumed was notes. He cleared his throat not sure if this was the boy that was supposed to be tutoring him. The other boy’s head snapped up from the paper a smile spreading across his face.

“You’re Lalna, right?” Lalna nodded slowly. “Mr. Smith asked me to be your tutor.” The boy had a voice that embodied happiness almost.

“Since you know my name can I have yours?” The boy’s smile fell before a fake replacement was slathered on.

“Xephos. We’re in chemistry together.” Lalna instantly knew why the smile had fell, the boy knew him from class but Lalna didn’t even think he was familiar.

“Oh. Uh, well that at least explains why you seemed familiar.” Lalna was never a good liar and he could tell that the other boy could see through the lie immediately. A small chuckle fell out as awkwardness began to overtake the atmosphere. After a few moments, Xephos spoke again.

“Mr. Smith said that we were able to have the room to ourselves since he has a couple meetings he needs to attend. If you want to come over and get your notes out we can get to work.” And so the pair started.

Only ten minutes in and Lalna was already beginning to lose the concentration needed for the math. Interrupting Xephos from explaining a “simple” problem he spoke up, “Why would you agree to this? I mean I can hear in your voice how you’re getting irritated at me.” The other boy looked up from the paper he had been using to work out the problem and quirked an eyebrow.

“It’s not like I have much else to do. And I need Mr. Smith to write me a recommendation for an internship.” Lalna could hear that Xephos was hiding something, just watching him explain problem after problem Lalna knew the teacher would have had no problem giving Xephos a recommendation without having to do this. Before the blond boy could open his mouth to ask a follow up question Xephos was already back at explaining the problem. “So we put a log on both sides…” Lalna lost focus, choosing instead to think about what the other could be hiding as his motive. Every so often Xephos would ask if he was understanding and Lalna would quickly nod to seem like he was still paying attention.

“I know you’re not listening to me.” A stern voice cut through the possibilities Lalna was coming up with. “Would you like to take a break?”

“Yeah, that would probably be best.” Lalna let out a breathy laugh almost feeling sorry for wasting Xephos’s time. The other boy nodded going to get something out of his bag when Lalna saw this as a perfect time to pry.

“So what really is your reason for doing this? I know you weren’t telling the whole truth earlier.” A slight blush flitted across Xephos’s cheeks. “You’re way too smart for Mr. Smith to deny giving you a recommendation. He’s a jerk but he’s not that mean to deny something to someone who deserves it.” The boy gave a nervous laugh as the compliment caused the blush to deepen. Xephos swallowed before answering the question.

“I know that failing would’ve taken you out of clubs and the robotics club is really important to you and a huge tournament is coming up so you probably wanna be a part of it-” Lalna cut him off, a small smile playing at his lips, before he could continue.

“How did you know I’m in robotics club?” More than just Xephos’s cheeks flared red with blush, seemingly his whole face had turned red. As he ducked his head down, refusing to meet the other’s eyes, he began explaining himself.

“Well, um, you and Nano sit in front of me in Chemistry so, uh, I just overheard you two talking about it. Not like I just sit and listen in on your conversations. Just you guys are sometimes louder than others and the teacher isn’t teaching or something and-” The rambling, flustered explanation is interrupted by a laugh. A wide smile was spread across Lalna’s face.

“I’m surprised that you think we’re that interesting.” Xephos laughed nervously. “You can always join in our conversations if you want?”

“Okay. I might take you up on that offer.” The smile that graced Xephos’s face looked the most natural and calm of the day. The pure smile caused a flutter to develop in Lalna’s chest, showing a development Lalna was not willing to acknowledge.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’re first day of tutoring was boring and dull I assume?” Nano smiled at Lalna as he sat his things down next to hers. He shrugged, smiling to himself as he thought about Xephos. “Oh no. I know that smile.” Nano began poking the boy in the shoulder, her way of trying to get information. As he had dealt with her for a long time he was used to this and wasn’t going to say anything. Lalna focused on getting ready for class, pulling out the chemistry notes. He looked up in confusion when the poking stopped and Nano’s voice ended suddenly. Following the girl’s eye line he found her staring at Lomadia, a blonde that had been the object of her attention for the last couple months.

“Why don’t you ever talk to her if you’re going to gawk at her?” Lalna scoffed as Nano developed a deep blush across her face. She began stuttering a response causing him to laugh even more at her expense. Nano began grumbling to herself as Lomadia began walking seemingly towards them accompanied by Xephos. Lalna smiled brightly at the other boy receiving a small somewhat shy looking smile in response.

“You promise you don’t mind me sitting with you today, Xeph?” Nano silenced herself hearing Lomadia’s voice, in fear that she may hear her ramblings of why she stares and does not talk. As she stopped grumbling it allowed her to take in the fact that Lalna was practically staring at the boy accompanying the blonde girl.

“Of course. I usually sit alone so you’re not stealing anyone’s seat.” Lalna felt a vague pain in knowing that Xephos, this sweet guy, sat alone normally.

“Is that your tutor that you totally have a crush on?” Lalna snapped his head back to stare at Nano as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Before he could tell her off for even suggesting such a thing, he thought of the possibility. Everything seemed to click, it explained the flutter in his chest he got thinking about the smiles Xephos showed yesterday, it explained why he didn’t want to look around the classroom this morning, not wanting to be caught if he did start staring at the brunnette. Lalna could feel his face flush slightly.

“Don’t say that so loud.” Nano started laughing wildly drawing looks from people all over the room, most of them looking away once they realized it was the infamous duo who always seemed to make a ruckus. The only ones who really stayed looking was Lomadia and Xephos, both holding appreciative smiles on their face. Lalna felt his blush deepen, for the first time feeling embarrassed of having Nano as a friend.

“What’s his name so I can adequately tease you about it.” Lalna almost didn’t hear her, too focused on watching Lomadia say something that turned Xephos a deep shade of red, a very adorable shade of red.

“Xephos.” The blond boy mumbled out as Lomadia and Xephos finally made their way to the seats behind Nano and him.

The teacher called attention to the class and started the lesson. Lalna found it hard to focus, more concerned in what Xephos may have heard said between Nano and him. Whenever the teacher took a break from teaching and had them do a worksheet, Lalna found himself “stretching” his back, twisting around in his seat, quietly observing the brunette as he worked, occasionally catching his eye and receiving a smile. By the end of class Lalna was almost sad he wouldn’t be able to observe Xephos anymore, leading him to be excited for his tutoring session.

 

As the final bell signalled dismissal, Lalna rushed to the classroom where Xephos was waiting for him, ignoring the teasing coming from Nano. As he approached the door expecting there to be an absence of other people as was the case the first day, he was surprised to hear a conversation from the other side, Xephos’s laugh sounding out in response to the joke another boy said. Lalna began entering the classroom, both not wanting to interrupt anything and also wanting to see if he could learn anything about Xephos.

“Lalna, hey.” Xephos spoke up noticing the blond entering the room. The other boy turned and smiled at Lalna.

“So you’re the one who’s keeping Xeph here from helping with the garden.” The boys tone was light, seemingly joking.

“Yeah I guess so.” Lalna gave an awkward chuckle, not sure if this boy was being serious.

“This is Sjin. He’s in charge of the school garden.” The boy held a proud smile and stuck out a hand for Lalna to shake. Lalna shook it, smiling in return.

“I’ll let you guys get to studying. The quicker you guys finish the quicker I get help on the garden.” Sjin pulled Xephos into a hug before waving goodbye and walking away. Xephos had turned a deep red from the hug. Were they dating? Lalna felt an uneasiness sit in his stomach at the thought.

“Are you ready?” The red had faded from Xephos’s face as he asked the question. Lalna nodded, thinking of ways to find out if Xephos was single.

  
“Can we take a break? This is draining me so much.” Lalna rubbed his eyes. Xephos nodded after a moment of thinking. Lalna looked at the other boy, debating whether or not to ask about his relationship status.


End file.
